1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to housings capable of trapping flying insects such as moths. More particularly, the invention is directed to an adhesive trap housing that allows for the attachment and replacement of an insect trapping adhesive sheet with a simple operation, and is capable of trapping a great number of insects efficiently.
2. Related Art
A generally commercially available conventional adhesive trap housing of this type is shown in FIG. 9. The adhesive trap housing 1 shown in FIG. 9 has the following structure. A triangular housing 2 is formed by folding a flat piece of cardboard into a triangular prism, the flat piece of cardboard being prepared by laminating a plastic film on the surfaces of raw corrugated cardboard. Hanging strings 3 are attached to two points on the apex of the triangular housing 2. An odorant member (not shown) that gradually emits the odor of an attractant such as a sex pheromone is fixed to the inner ceiling. In addition, an insect trapping adhesive sheet 4 is put on the inner bottom surface and fixed on the bottom plate with a clip 5.
Adhesive trap housing 1 formed of triangular housing 2 has small triangular openings which make the open area on both sides narrow. As a result, the number of insects entering the housing is decreased, and the number of insects trapped therein is small. In addition, since the housing is a triangular prism simply made of three flat panels, an insect that has entered the housing from the opening on one side can exit the opening on the other side, further reducing the number of trapped insects.
Moreover, once assembled, the triangular housing 2 is hard to open. Therefore, to replace the insect trapping adhesive sheet 4, the insect trapping adhesive sheet 4 has to be removed and a new one has to be inserted and fixed through the narrow side openings. Since the sheet 4 has an adhesive agent applied thereto, the handling of it is cumbersome and the operation becomes thus extremely complicated. Particularly, since the trap is used while hung on a tree, replacement of the insect trapping adhesive sheet 4 is accomplished either by taking the adhesive trap housing 1 down from the tree or by using a ladder every time such replacement is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adhesive trap housing not only capable of increasing the number of insects entering from the openings and decreasing the number of insects flying away by passing through the housing, but also allowing the insect trapping adhesive sheet attached to the inside to be replaced in an extremely simple manner.